Filius Banning
Algemeen Professor Filius Banning is geboren op 17 oktober was een half-kobold, half-tovenaar die zijn opleiding gevolgd heeft op Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij werd gesorteerd bij Ravenklauw, omdat hij een erg intelligent is. Enige tijd na zijn afstuderen, kwam Banning terug naar Zweinstein en werd hij Spreuken leraar, maar ook werd hij Afdelingshoofd van Ravenklauw. Tijdens de Eerste en Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, nam Banning het op tegen Heer Voldemort. Ook kwam hij in 1995 het op tegen Dorothea Omber, die toen die tijd de Hoge Inquisiteur van Zweinstein was. Ook vocht hij mee tijdens in de Slag van de Astronomie Toren in 1997, waarna hij ook aanwezig was op de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus. Als laatste heeft hij ook nog de studenten beschermd toen Alecto en Amycus Kragge er in schooljaar van 1997-1998 waren. Aan het eind van het jaar, nam hij deel aan de Slag van Zweinstein en versloeg vele Dooddoeners onder andere Antonin Dolochov, die hij mogelijk vermoord heeft. Hij overleefde de oorlog en bleef dus waarschijnlijk Spreuken leraar op Zweinstein aan toekomstige generaties. Biografie Eerder Leven Filius Banning werd geboren in een gezin met tovenaars die een verre afstamming hadden van kobolden. Hij studeerde Magie op Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hiervoor kochte hij vermoedelijk zijn toverstok bij Olivander's Toverstok Winkel. Op Zweinstein werd hij gesorteer bij Ravenklauw, al hoewel de Sorteerhoed wel een stilstand had omdat hij maar niet kon kiezen tussen Ravenklauw en Griffoendor. De Sorteerhoed koos uiteindelijk wel voor Ravenklauw. Op latere leeftijd leerde hij dat deze gebeurtenis ook bij Minerva Anderling voordeed, alleen werd Minerva Anderling wel geplaatst in Griffoendor inplaats van Ravenklauw. Later maken detwee professoren hier heel veel grapjes over en proberen zich voor te stellen heo het zou zijn als de Sorteerhoed bij Filius voor Griffoendor had gekozen en bij Minerva voor Griffoendor. Ook proberen zich voor te stellen heo het zou zijn als ze allebei van Afdelingshoofd zouden wisselen. Het is waarschijnlijk dat Filius hele hoge cijfers haalde van Bezweringen bij het S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L examen en het P.U.I.S.T., omdat hij later in zijn leven dit onderwerp voor meer dan dertig jaar heeft bestudeerd. Het is ook mogelijk dat hij deel nam met de examens in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, omdat hij later na school één van de beste duellisten werd van Groot-Britannië Duelleer Kampioen Na het voltooien van zijn P.U.I.S.T. examen in zijn zevende jaar, studeerde Banning af aan Zweinstein. Na een enkele tijd kreeg Banning de titel Duelleer Kampioen, dit kan misschien komen omdat hij daarna waarschijnlijk nog verder studeerde in Magie. Hierdoor werd hijeen volleerd tovenaar, meesterlijk in spreuken, bezweringen, verdedigende magie en mogelijk kreeg hij zelfs het verdienen van de titel van "Doctor". Uiteindelijk keerde hij terug naar Zweinstein waar hij ergens in de jaren 1970 of eerder les ging geven. Carriere op Zweinstein Vroegere Jaren Nu terug is op zijn oude school, krijgt professor Banning de functie van Spreuken en Bezweringen leraar . Zijn klas werd het Klaslokaal 2E, die was gevestigd in de Bezweringen gang, op de derde verdieping van één van de Torens op Zweinstein. Professor Banning's stijl van lesgeven werd beschouwd als meer een relaxerde stijl dan bij sommige andere leraren op Zweinstein, zoals die van Minerva Anderlings of Severus Sneeps. Hij, in tegenstelling tot anderen, liet zijn studenten spelletjes spelen bij de les voor de kerstvakantie. Toch was hij geen slechte leraar , want als Fred Wemel commentaar gaf dat hij "niet kon zien waar oude Banning was", kreeg Griffoendor punten aftrek. Ook als je te laat was voor zijn les kreeg heel de afdeling punten aftrek. Banning heeft een rijk gevoel voor humor en is altijd eerlijk met zijn leerlingen, ook degenen die niet bij Ravenklauw zitten. Als gevolg van zijn afstamming, discrimineert Banning geen mensen van verschillende achtergronden. Hij moedigt juist de studenten aan om te experimenteren met hun eigen magie en niet voor het algemene werk. Als iemand een paar lessen niet had gevolgd, helpte hij diegene met het huiswerk in te halen, in plaats van door te gaan met de les. Banning gaf bijna nooit straf, behalve bij Simon Filister die hem per ongeluk van zijn stapel boeken af gooide, omdat zijn toverstok uit zijn hand glipte. Sluiper-tijdperk In 1971 gaf Banning les aan Lily Evers, Sirius Zwarts, James Potter, Remus Lupos en Severus Sneep. In 1976 was Banning de toezichthouder bij het S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L examen van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Tijdens dit examen liep hij tussen de honderden kleine bureaus in de Grote Zaal door om te kijken hoe de studenten het deden. Aan het einde van dit examen beveelde hij iedereen om hun veren neer te leggen. Alleen één van de leerlingen weigerden om te stoppen, dus gebruikte hij de Sommeerspreuk om alle blaadjes te verzamelen. Toen alle honderden toetsblaadje bij Banning in zijn kleine handen vloog, viel hij achterover omdat de stapel te zwaar was. Banning zou later mee vechte metnaar de Eerste Tovenaarsorlog, waarin zijn oud-studenten, Lily en James, werden gedood. Ondanks deze gebeurtenissen en deze donkere tijden, bleef Banning wel les geven op Zweinstein. Bescherming van de Steen der Wijzen Professor Banning, nu in zijn bejaarde jaren, geeft nog steeds les aan Zweinstein tijdens het schooljaar 1991-1992. Vlak voor de start van het nieuwe schooljaar, vraagt Albus Perkamentus hem bij te dragen aan de verdediging van de Steen der Wijzen. Banning, zijnde de Bezwering Meester, maakt een kamer met een school van betoverde Gevleugelde Sleutels die de kamer door vliegen. Aan het begin van zijn eerste les van het nieuwe schooljaar, nam hij de lijst van leerlingen door en bij het zien van Harry Potter's naam op de lijst, schrok hij en viel daardoor van zijn stapel boeken af. Ook was Banning zeer onder de indruk toen professor Anderling, vertelde dat zij een Nimbus 2000 geven had aan Harry, nadat hij ervoor gekozen had om te spelen als de Zoeker van het Griffoendor Zwerkbalteam. Professor Banning was ook aanwezig bij de eerste Zwerkbal wedstrijd van het seizoen; Griffoendor vs. Zwadderich . Hij zat hoog in de buurt van Severus Sneep en Quirinus Krinkel. Hij zag er zeer geschokt en ongerust uit toen hij zag dat Harry de controle over zijn bezem verloor, evenals wanneer Sneep's mantel in brand vloog. Alleen toen Harry weer de controle over zijn bezem kreeg en uiteindelijk ook dee Snaai ving, kreeg Banning weer een vrolijk gezicht. De eerste spreuk die Banning de klas leerde was Wingardium Leviosa. De opdracht was dat alle leerlingen met deze spreuk hun veer lieten zweven. De klas was angstig om dit te proberen, omdat Banning deze spreuk gebruikte op de pad van Marcel Lubbermans. Hermelien Griffel voerde deze spreuk perfect uit, in tegendeel tot de andere leerlingen van de klas. Banning kondigde haar succes aan in de klas en gaf Hermelien een compliment. Op kerstavond waren professor Banning en professor Anderling samen bezig de Grote Zaal aan het decoreren. Hierbij gebruikte Banning een spreuk, eventueel Baubillious, om gouden bubbels te creëren waarmee hij de takken van de kerstbomen versierden.Ook gebruikte hij hierbij levende feeën om op te hangen in de boom, wat hij heel erg leuk vond om te doen. De zaal werd door hem echt absoluut spectaculair opgemaakt. Hij heeft ook deelgenomen aan het feest op Eerste Kerstdag. Als het eerste jaar examens naderden, stelt Banning voor om de verschillende spreuken uit het eerste jaar uit je hoofd te leren. Toen het eindelijk tijd was voor de examens, roepte Banning zijn studenten een voor een bij naam zijn klas in en vroeg hen om een tap-dansende ananas te maken over zijn bureau. Hij ga ook nog theoretische examens, die gaf hij in het Eerste Examen Lokaal. Eenmaal toen de examens voorbij waren, bezocht Hermelien Banning nog om te vragen naar een vraag, waarbij ze dacht dat ze hem fout had gemaakt. Heropening van de Geheime Kamer Professor Banning ging verder les geven gedurende het schooljaar 1992-1993. Tijdens een Bezwering les, vloog Ron Wemel's Toverstok uit zijn hand en sloeg Banning recht tussen zijn ogen, waardoor daar een grote groene bult kwam, die later vermoedelijk verdween door de spreuk Evanesco. Hij gaf in dit jaar ook een stukje huiswerk op wat betrokking had op het Standaard Spreuken Niveau 2. Eén van de eerste lessen van Banning werd de spreuk Wingardium Leviosa weer geoefend. Later leerde hij zijn studenten ook nog de Schoonmaak Spreuk, wat slijm van Geesten laat verdwijnen en de Icendio Spreuk. Later in dit jaar was Mevrouw Norks, kat van Argus Vilder, gevonden op de eerste verdieping. Ze was versteent door de Basilisk. Filius Banning was één van de eerste mensen die Mevrouw Norks zag na Harry Potter. Kort hierna zou Kasper Krauwel, Joost-Flets Frimel en Haast Onthoofde Henk ook versteend raken. Toen Banning hoorde dat er een student was ontvoerd naar de Geheimer sloeg hij een gilletje. Ook toen hij uiteindelijk hoorde dat het Ginny Wemel was, moest hij zelfs huilen, omdat Ginny een leerling van Banning was. Hetzelfde gebeurde bij het bericht op de muur Haar skelet zal voor altijd liggen in de Kamer, wat afkomstig was van de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich, feitelijk eigenlijk Ginny Wemel zelf. Volgende dag stond Banning klaar om de Ravenklauwers naar huis te sturen met de Zweinsteinexpress tot hij het nieuws hoorde dat Harry Potter de Basilsk had gedood. Hierdoor bleef Zweinstein open en hoefde de leerlingen van Zweinstein niet naar huis. Banning was aan het einde van het jaar aanwezig op het Eindfeest, waarbij hij luid meeklapte toen Rubeus Hagrid binnen kwam lopen en hun er achterkwamen dat Hagrid niet de Kamer had geopend. Banning zal eigenlijk daarna de schoolexamens moet geven, maar Albus Perkamentus had de schoolexamens afgelast, omdat er dit jaar te veel gebeurd was met de Geheime Kamer. Ontsnapping van Sirius Zwarts Voorafgaand aan het begin van het schooljaar 1993-1994, Sirius Zwarts ontsnapt uit Azkaban en de Dementors werden geplaatst buiten Zweinstein voor de studenten 'de veiligheid. Ongeacht, professor Banning zette zijn ambtstermijn als Charms Master, samen met de extra verantwoordelijkheid als de dirigent van het koor Zweinstein. Tijdens de gastvrije feest, Flitwick leidde een reciteren van Something Wicked This Way Comes. Banning in Zweinsveld. Professor Banning ging naar de Drie Bezemstelen Inn met professor Anderling, Hagrid, mevrouw Rosmerta en Cornelius Fudge. Samen bespraken ze James en Lily Potter's dood, evenals de ontsnapping van Sirius Black. Toen er werd gezegd dat de Potters de Fidelius Charm gebruikt om hun huis te beschermen in Hollow Godric's, Flitwick uitgelegd en beschreven de werking van de spreuk en de positie van Secret-Keeper. Tijdens de besneeuwde seizoen, professor Banning leerde zijn derde jaar van de Carpe Retractum Charm. Terwijl het uitleggen van de betovering van gebruikt om de klasse, Hermione Granger te laat na, hebben gebruikt een Time-Turner om terug te gaan in de tijd uit een studie van oude Runen klasse met professor Babbling. Dit gebeurde opnieuw na de paasvakantie toen Hermelien verslapen en miste de Charms les op Gniffelspreuken. Professor Banning inspecteert het kasteel. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Al snel na, professor Anderling in beslag genomen een Firebolt bezemsteel dat Harry Potter ontvangen als een anonieme kerstcadeau, en ze gaf het over aan professor Banning en mevrouw Rolanda Hooch, de Flying Instructor. De twee onderzochte om te zien of er nog kwaadaardige of onvriendelijke spreuken erop, omdat ze dachten dat het mogelijk is dat Sirius Zwarts had gestuurd om hem in de hoop hem te doden. Later in het jaar, Sirius Black met succes ingebroken in het kasteel en infiltreerden de jongens slaapzaal in Griffoendor Toren. Als een afweermechanisme, Professor Banning leerde de eiken front-deuren om een beeld te krijgen van Black te herkennen om zo niet verlenen hem te openen. Ook rond deze tijd, Flitwick stellen het derde jaar Examens, waarin de betrokken gieten de juichende Charm. Dichter bij het einde van het schooljaar, werd Black uiteindelijk gevangen genomen en opgesloten in kantoor van professor Banning op de zevende verdieping in de buurt van de voet van de West Tower. Echter, Black verdwenen die nacht en ontsnapte van het kasteel. Toverschool Toernooi "Vanwege de kans op nare ongelukken wanneer objecten bewaard vliegt door de kamer. Professor Banning had gegeven elke student een stapel kussens waarop de praktijk, de theorie is dat deze niet zou iemand pijn doen als ze gingen richten. Het was een goede theorie, maar het was niet goed werken Neville's doel was zo slecht dat hij bleef per ongeluk versturen van veel zwaardere dingen vliegen door de kamer.. - Professor Banning, bijvoorbeeld " -Beschrijving. Src Professor Banning vervolgde zijn carrière in 1994 op Zweinstein toen het Toverschool Toernooi werd gehouden. Wanneer de Beauxbatons Academie voor Magie en Klammfels Instituut studenten komen, hij juichte hen op hun ingangen, en na dat zowel hij als Perkamentus leidde een presentatie van Hoggy Warty Zweinstein door de hele school. Bij de Hoge Tafel, Hagrid per ongeluk zijn hand gestoken met een vork. Banning aan de Yule Ball. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Hij leerde de Summoning Charm aan zijn vierde jaar studenten kort voor Halloween en krijgt drie boeken ter waarde van het lezen voordat u daadwerkelijk begint. Het was deze charme die Harry Potter gebruikt tijdens de eerste taak van het Toverschool Toernooi, die hem verdiende eerste plaats. Professor Banning later leerde zijn vierde jaar de klasse van de Banishing Charm. Hij begon te verlichten van zijn lessen in de week voor Kerstmis en het Yule Ball en in plaats daarvan bracht zijn tijd aan het praten over de Summoning Charm dat Harry had gebruikt in de eerste taak, die een trotse Charms Master. Tijdens het Yule Ball, professor Banning voerde de Zweinstein schoolkoor in het spelen van walsen. Echter, zodra de dansen "opgewarmd" en de Weird Sisters kwamen om te presteren, was Banning gepasseerd over de hoofden van de dansers, na te bootsen wat Dreuzels noemen een Moshpit, schreeuwen tegen ze aan hem teleurstellen. Professor Banning en professor Anderling op memorial van de Carlo Kannewasser's. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 In de derde taak, professor Banning, samen met Minerva Anderling, Rubeus Hagrid en Bartemius Crouch Jr vermomd als Alastor Moody 'werd benoemd tot een van de marshals te patrouilleren rond de Maze. Hij droeg een stralende ster op zijn tovenaar hoed en moest om te reageren een van de kampioenen schreeuwen om hulp (de periculum Spellen). Aan het eind van de taak, Carlo Kannewasser werd vermoord, en de Heer Voldemort was verklaard te hebben aan de macht gekomen weer, en dus de Tweede Wizarding oorlog begon. Flitwick aanwezig op de Memorial feest voor Carlo Kannewasser aan het eind van het jaar. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Infeltratie van Ministerie van Toverkunst bij Zweinstein "Omber alleen schuilde in de hoek het maken van notities op een klembord. Weet je wat Flitwick is als hij haar behandeld als een gast, niet lijkt te storen hem helemaal." -De Weasley tweeling op inspectie Omber van Flitwick's Charms Class. Src Het volgende jaar, Dolores Umbridge werd de nieuwe Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leraar. Ze al snel ontstond uitgroeien tot de Hoge Inquisiteur van Zweinstein, het verkrijgen van de macht om de kwaliteit van het onderwijs van haar collega's te inspecteren. Tijdens de inspectie Omber's van professor Banning's Charms Class, ze zat in de hoek van de klas aantekeningen maken op haar klembord, terwijl hij leerde zijn NEWT leerlingen. Hij behandelde haar als een gast en leek niet te laten afleiden door haar helemaal niet, omdat ze nauwelijks sprak, hoewel ze wel gevraagd Alicia Spinnet wat de lessen waren als.Tevreden met wat ze had gehoord en gezien, Omber links Banning aan zijn les voort te zetten. Wanneer Omber Professor Banning's klasse geïnspecteerd met het schoolkoor, leek ze onder de indruk en blij, maar haalde een meetlint en gemeten Banning de hoogte. Hij deed niet gelukkig lijkt bij allen en zag er nogal beledigd. Omber inspecteren Flitwick. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Zodra professor Omber had De chicaneur verbannen van de school na een interview van Harry Potter was afgedrukt, alle leraren waren trots op hem stond naar haar toe. Professor Banning, niet toegestaan om te praten over alles wat niet in verband met zijn onderwerp, in het geheim gaf een doos van Sugar Mice aan Harry tijdens een van zijn klassen, zei eerder al 'Ssst!' en haastte zich weg. Flitwick tijdens de vlucht van Fred en George. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Later in het jaar, professor Omber werd de nieuwe schoolhoofd na Professor Perkamentus de school verlaten. Op haar eerste dag in functie, Fred en George Wemel vrijgelaten vuurwerk in Hogwarts Castle en een aantal sterretjes in geslaagd om zich vinden in de klas 2E, Banning's klas. Hij, de wil om Omber ergeren net als de rest van het personeel, liep voor haar hulp. Eens had ze het vuurwerk gedoofd, onthulde hij dat hij zou kunnen hebben gekregen ontdoen van hen zelf, maar hij was er niet zeker van dat hij de "autoriteit" had, voordat dichtslaande de deur in haar gezicht. Na de paasvakantie, Fred en George gebruikte een van hun uitvindingen, een draagbare Swamp, om een gang naar een moeras wijzigen en vervolgens vertrokken van school te gaan in de wereld van het bedrijfsleven. Professor Banning werd gezien juichen en hen te ondersteunen bij hun vertrek, nadat ze renden ringen rond Omber en Argus Vilder. Banning werd gevraagd om het moeras creëerden ze aan het eind van het jaar, die hij deed te verwijderen, maar hij beweerde te zijn niet in staat om een kleine patch te verwijderen onder een raam. Hij eigenlijk liet hem daar als een eerbetoon aan wat hij zag als een demonstratie van tamelijk geavanceerde magische mogelijkheden. De bescherming van Zweinstein tegen Dooddoeners "Het was bijna middernacht toen professor Banning kwam sprinten naar beneden in de kerkers. Hij schreeuwde over de Dooddoeners in het kasteel, ik denk niet dat hij echt geregistreerd die Luna en ik waren er helemaal niet, hij gewoon barsten zijn weg in het kantoor Sneep's en we hoorden hem zeggen dat Sneep] had om terug te gaan met hem en hulp en toen hoorden we een luide dreun en Sneep kwam denderen uit zijn kamer en hij zag ons en - en - ... hij zei professor Banning was ingestort en dat we moeten gaan en zorgen voor hem terwijl hij -. terwijl hij ging om te helpen de Dooddoeners strijd We gingen naar zijn kantoor om te kijken of we konden helpen Professor Banning en vond hem bewusteloos op de grond ... en, oh, Het is nu zo duidelijk, moet Sneep hebben verdoofd Flitwick ...." -Hermelien Griffel beschrijft wat er gebeurde toen Banning ging voor hulp Sneep's. Src In 1996 werd Zweinstein gezet onder de bescherming van een groep van Schouwers.Professor Banning, samen met de conciërge, Argus Vilder, werd aangesteld om te controleren of uit elke leerling het invoeren van de school aan de toegangspoorten in een register en hun bezittingen te nemen moet worden gezocht geen donkere artefacten of wapens. Met elke student nu op het terrein, Flitwick cast een soort van magische barrière spreuk op de poorten, waardoor iedereen uit te voeren. Toen Harry Potter aangekomen bij het kasteel poorten met Nymphadora Tops, moest hij wachten tot Severus Sneep kon de barrière te tillen. Een van de eerste lessen die hij geleerd om zijn zesde jaar klasse was het transformeren van azijn in wijn. Hij benaderde Harry, Ron en Hermelien tijdens de les en vroeg hen om de betovering uit te voeren. Hermelien wierp het perfect de eerste keer, terwijl Harry draaide zijn om ijs en Ron blies op zijn op. Flitwick gaf de twee jongens huiswerk op basis van hun prestaties, om te oefenen voor de volgende les. Tijdens een van de studenten reizen naar Zweinsveld, professor Banning ook een bezoek aan het dorp, mogelijk om veiligheidsredenen. Op zijn weg terug naar het kasteel, Hildebrand Slakhoorn, de nieuwe Potions meester, nodigde hem uit om wat te drinken bij de Drie Bezemstelen Inn, maar Flitwick beweerde "emergency koor practice" te hebben en liet hem. Slag om de Astronomietoren Later in het jaar, Banning was in de Grote Zaal met de Zweinstein koor toen Dooddoeners Zweinstein binnengevallen en Minerva Anderling beval hem om Severus Sneep te krijgen. Bij het kantoor van binnen Sneep, Sneep hem verdoofd, en vertelde Hermelien Griffel en Loena Leeflang dat hij was ingestort en dat ze de neiging om hem te Professor Banning heft zijn staf, na de dood van Perkamentus. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Kort na kloppen Banning uit, Snape gedood Professor Perkamentus. Eenmaal herstelt van zijn aanval door Sneep, Flitwick aangedrongen op het verzorgen van de Ravenclaws. Hij nam ook deel aan het gesprek van het al dan niet Zweinstein mag open blijven of worden gesloten, als drager van de schoolhoofd gedood door een van de medewerkers was een "verschrikkelijke vlek op Zweinstein geschiedenis." Flitwick drong erop aan dat de beslissing moet worden gemaakt door de school gouverneurs, die Minerva Anderling, het nieuwe schoolhoofd, was geneigd in te stemmen met. Hij voerde ook aan dat Perkamentus moet worden begraven op het terrein, dat nooit gebeurd was aan een schoolhoofd of Meesteres. Professor Banning, met de rest van de medewerkers en studenten, later woonde de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus aan het eind van het jaar in het terrein nabij de Zweinstein Lake. "Welkom, de heer Potter. Charme Welke wilt u? ' -Professor Banning in Charms Classroom. Src Wat blijft er natuurlijk Professor Banning bleef in zijn klaslokaal, onderwijs charmes Accio, Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa, Reducto en Depulso zich op studenten, vergezeld van Eldon Pembroke. 9 "Heel goed, de heer Potter. Terugkomen en mij weer te zien als u hulp nodig bij een nieuwe spreuken." -Professor Banning na het onderwijzen van een spreuk om Harry Potter in zijn klas. Infiltratie van Voldemort bij Zweinstein Severus Sneep-het nieuwe schoolhoofd. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Voorafgaand aan de start van het schooljaar 1997-1998 jaar, was Severus Sneep gemaakt schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, terwijl zijn collega Dooddoeners, Alecto en Amycus Carrow, werd de Dreuzel Studies en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten respectievelijk de leraren.Ondanks de school nu in de greep van Heer Voldemort, of misschien juist daardoor, Professor Banning terug naar het kasteel om les te geven en beschermen van de studenten. De Carrows werden de leiding over alle discipline en straffen, maar Banning en het personeel nooit verzonden studenten om hen als ze konden vermijden, omdat de nieuwe hoogleraren 'idee van een straf inbegrepen zoals verschrikkingen als de Cruciatusvloek Curse. Slag bij HogwartsBewerken "Nee! Je doet niet meer moord op Zweinstein!" -Professor Banning duelleren Severus Sneep kort voor de Slag om Zweinstein. Src Schooljaar 1997-1998 Filius Banning met behulp van Protego Maxima naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus te beschermen. Toegevoegd door Dobby4ever Tegen het einde van het jaar, Alecto beval Professor Banning om haar te laten in Ravenklauw Tower. Hij deed dit, het beantwoorden van het raadsel om binnen te komen.Toen ze niet naar buiten te komen, zei professor Anderling Amycus om Flitwick de deur te open voor hem, maar ze deed het zelf. Die nacht, Banning, met professoren Sprout en Slakhoorn, hoorde een verstoring in een van de gangen en, nog steeds in hun nachtkleding, ging om uit te vinden wat het was. Ze vonden Professor Anderling duelleren Sneep tot de dood, en na piepend haar naam in shock, vertelde Sneep zou hij niet meer moorden in het kasteel te plegen. Ze ging naar een spreuk die het harnas dat Sneep was met behulp van om zich af te schermen van professor Anderling geanimeerde cast. Sneep kwam daarna in een klaslokaal, achtervolgd door Banning, Sprout en professor Anderling, en vloog uit het raam, ontsnappen ze. Filius tijdens de One-Hour Wapenstilstand. Toegevoegd door Lestrange97 Filius Banning tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein Toegevoegd door Ijcnum1 "" Ik kan handelen van hier ", zegt Banning, en hoewel hij kon nauwelijks uit te zien van het, hij wees met zijn toverstok door het gebroken raam en begon mompelen bezweringen van grote complexiteit. is een rare haasten geluid, alsof Flitwick had losgelaten van de kracht van de wind in het terrein. " -Professor Banning de bescherming van het kasteel van de Dooddoeners en Heer Voldemort. Src Zich ervan bewust dat Lord Voldemort spoedig zou het kasteel, Banning en de andere professoren ingesteld op de school en de leerlingen te verdedigen aanval. Hij wees met zijn toverstok uit het raam en wierp een aantal ingewikkelde beschermende spreuken, waaronder Protego horribilis. Daarna werd hij ondervraagd over de Verloren Diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw door Harry Potter, wie hij was geschokt om te zien, onder de omstandigheden. Hij vertelde Harry dat de diadeem lang was sinds verloren en dat het niet echt hoe dan ook te helpen, niet wetende dat het een Gruzielement. Dueling Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein Toegevoegd door El Profeta Vespertino Na een korte bespreking van hoe de Dooddoeners te bestrijden, werd overeengekomen dat Banning, professor Anderling en Sprout zouden groepen van meer dan leeftijd strijders in beslag nemen Ravenklauw Tower, Griffoendor Toren en de Sterrenkunde Tower. Flitwick vermoedelijk nam zijn groep tot Ravenklauw Tower, want het was een goede plek om spreuken en bezweringen te werken. Professor Banning op Zweinstein tuinen in de nacht. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Professor Banning werd gezien vechten Yaxley dicht bij de voordeuren in de hal, vlak voordat Voldemort iedereen duel te staken besteld en aangeboden vrede in ruil voor Harry Potter.Echter, de strijd al snel hervat nadat Harry werd gedacht dat vermoord door Voldemort. In de Grote Zaal, was Antonin Dolohov zien vallen op de grond met een schreeuw op Flitwick handen, verslagen en mogelijk gedood. Flitwick ook getuige van het duel tussen Harry en Voldemort in de grote zaal en na de betovering van Voldemort veerden op hem, Banning, Sprout en professor Anderling al bereikt om Harry knuffelen op hetzelfde moment, terwijl iedereen zich binnen Sprout, Banning en Slakhoorn na de Slag Toegevoegd door groter goed Een feest feest werd later gehouden, maar niemand zat op de juiste plaatsen; leraren, ouders en leerlingen waren allemaal door elkaar. Het is waarschijnlijk dat professor Banning zat bij de Ravenclaws, want hij was hun hoofd van de House. Hij werd gezien in gesprek met Hildebrand Slakhoorn en Pomona Sprout na de slag. Later lifeBewerken Het is waarschijnlijk dat professor Banning zijn lange ambtstermijn voortgezet als Charms master na de oorlog, hoewel hij misschien ooit met pensioen vóór 2017, die zo oud als hij was. Fysieke descriptionBewerken Professor Banning met een stapel boeken. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 "Professor Banning, de Charms leraar, was een klein tovenaar die moest staan op een stapel boeken om te zien over zijn bureau. ' -Beschrijving. Src Banning, door zijn goblin bloed, was distinguishingly kort en vaak omschreven als "heel klein Professor Banning". Hij had een schok van witte haren in zijn oudere jaren en bruin, toen hij jonger was. Ook toen hij jong was, hij gewoonlijk droeg zwarte kleren en pakken, in tegenstelling tot de groene gewaden die hij droeg in zijn latere jaren. Persoonlijkheid en traitsBewerken "Splendid! Goed gedaan, lieve!" -Professor Banning feliciteren Hermelien Griffel, een van zijn leerlingen. Src Banning was een emotionele kerel, die leek een vriendelijke geest hebben. Tijdens het schooljaar 1992-1993 toen Ginevra Wemel werd opgenomen in de Geheime Kamer, barstte hij in tranen uit, en in 1993 is Valentijnsdag, als Gladianus Smalhart noemde hem een 'sluwe oude hond ", begroef hij zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Tijdens een les Charms, Marcel Lubbermans, terwijl het rommelen met de pogingen om een casting Banishing Charm, belandde het verzenden van Flitwick zeilen over de kamer; Flitwick accepteerde dit gelaten in plaats van boos te worden. Een Filius Banning foto-shot. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Hij was ook aangetoond dat een gevoel van onheil zijn. Hij merkte sarcastisch op dat Dorothea Omber, terwijl hij makkelijk had de mogelijkheid om vuurwerk razende Fred en George's te verwijderen, dat hij niet zeker was of hij had de autoriteit. Hij heeft ook discreet juichten de Weasley Twin's ontsnappen uit de school, en liet een klein stukje van Portable van de tweeling moeras onder het raam, die Ron geloofde dat hij had gedaan als een monument voor Fred en George. Hij heeft ook het geheim stiekem Harry een Sugar Mice, om hem te belonen voor het spreken over Voldemort in de chicaneur omdat hij niet kon hardop over praten, mompelen een beetje 'sh' om Harry achteraf. Toch, hij dwong respect ondanks zijn gevoelige aard en kleine gestalte. Toen hij Harry Potter en Draco Malfidus aangetroffen op de trap de bespreking van Harry's nieuwe Nimbus 2000, Malfidus behandelde hem net als elke andere leraar met geen spoor van het sarcasme die hij gebruikt met Remus Lupin. Magische vaardigheden en skillsBewerken Ondanks zijn kleine formaat, Banning was een zeer machtige tovenaar. Professor Banning met zijn toverstaf klaar voor een spreuk. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 "Je hebt misschien gehoord dat ik een Duelling kampioen!" -Professor Banning tekening zijn toverstaf op misdragende leerlingen. Src Charms: Als een Charms Meester, Professor Banning in staat was om met behulp van diverse charms, betoveringen en bewitchments, variërend van eenvoudige decoraties toveren tot de meest geavanceerde schild charmes. Hij kan ook hebben uitgevonden een paar van zijn eigen spreuken. Duelling: Enige tijd na het verlaten van Zweinstein, Flitwick werd een duel kampioen. Hoewel hij niet had geduelleerd in een tijd, hij was nog steeds goed genoeg uit te voeren Severus Sneep helpen van de school, evenals zijn eigen houden tegen Yaxley en zelfs te verslaan Antonin Dolohov, een bijzonder sterk duellist zelf, die had verslagen Alastor Moody en gedood Remus Lupin. Flitwick casting van de Baubillious charme. Toegevoegd door Starstuff Non-verbale magic: Professor Banning had ook enige vaardigheid in non-verbale magie. In 1996 een keer per student was in Zweinstein terrein Flitwick werpen een barrière op de school hek vanzelf de bezwering. Transfiguratie: Professor Banning is aangetoond succesvol te zijn in de transfiguratie takken van Toveren en Vanishing, het creëren van snuisterijen van zijn toverstok om de kerstbomen en in staat om een draagbare Swamp verdwijnen versieren. Het uitvoeren van: Professor Banning werd de dirigent van het Koor Zweinstein tijdens het schooljaar 1993-1994 en leerde het koor hoe Something Wicked This Way Comes en In Noctem zingen. Hij leidde ook het orkest tijdens de Yule Ball. Intelligence: Flitwick werd gesorteerd in de Ravenklauw huis dat betekent dat hij bezat een flinke hoeveelheid van het intellect. Het is waarschijnlijk dat hij ook moest het raadsel op te lossen elke keer dat hij in de Ravenklauw slaapzaal. Banning was een hatstall tussen Ravenklauw en Griffoendor, maar hij eindigde als gesorteerd in Ravenklauw wat betekent dat hij bezat meer intellect dan moed. RelationshipsBewerken Harry PotterBewerken Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Toegevoegd door Icysugarspike "Professor Banning ... nam het register, en toen hij Harry's naam bereikte gaf hij een enthousiast piepen en viel uit het zicht." -Beschrijving. Src Professor Banning was zo vriendelijk om Harry Potter en had een goede relatie met hem. Hij was zo opgewonden om Harry's naam op zijn register, dat hij viel van zijn stapel boeken met een piepen. Hij liet Harry en zijn vrienden te praten tijdens de lessen, en soms ook spelletjes spelen, en hielp verdedigen Hogwarts Castle naar de tijd voor Harry om Rowena Ravenklauw's Diadem vinden geven, gieten een Protego horribilis op het schoolterrein. Hij was een van de eersten die uit te voeren en knuffel hem nadat hij versloeg Lord Voldemort. Hermelien Griffel en Ron WeasleyBewerken "Oh, goed gedaan! Zie hier, iedereen! Miss Granger's gedaan! Oh prachtig! Goed gedaan, lieve! Goed gedaan!" -Professor Banning de aankondiging van Hermelien voltooiing van de Hover Charm. Src Banning had ook een goede relatie met Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel. Hermelien was een zeer goede student en dus Banning hield haar. Banning werd grondig onder de indruk toen Hermelien in geslaagd om met succes de uitgebrachte Hover Charm, de aankondiging van haar prestatie aan de klas. Hij was ook bevriend met Ron Wemel, die was een vriend van Hermelien en Harry. Ron vond Flitwick de methode van lesgeven, zoals hij meestal laat ze praten tijdens zijn lessen. Flitwick vochten samen met Ron en Hermelien bij de slag van Zweinstein en ze overleefde de strijd. Ravenklauw studentsBewerken "Professor Banning was knock-out, maar ... hij stond erop afgaan om te kijken na de Ravenclaws." -Beschrijving. Src Professor Banning met een van zijn Ravenklauw leerlingen, Loena Leeflang. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Professor Banning was erg zorgzaam en beschermend van de leden van zijn Huis, Ravenklauw, want hij is hoofd van Ravenklauw House. In 1997, toen Dooddoeners Hogwarts Castle binnengevallen door het gebruik van een Vanishing Cabinet, werd Banning knock-out, maar verliet het ziekenhuis vleugel in een haast om te kijken na de Ravenclaws, ondanks de nog steeds wankele uit zijn aanval. Aan het eind van het jaar, na de dood van Albus Perkamentus, Banning, evenals Minerva Anderling, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, en Hildebrand Slakhoorn moesten beslissen of de school zou moeten heropenen het volgende jaar. Hij kon niet beslissen waar zijn leerlingen veiliger zou zijn, op Zweinstein of in hun huizen, en wilde de beslissing overlaten aan de raad van gouverneurs, die professor Anderling was geneigd om akkoord te gaan. De school heeft inderdaad te heropenen voor het schooljaar 1997-1998, maar professor Anderling was vervangen als hoofd door Severus Sneep. Alecto en Amycus Carrow, de nieuwe Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en de Dreuzel Studies professoren, die behandeld werden alle leerlingen van de school brutaal en verschrikkelijk, afgezien van de Zwadderaars natuurlijk. Vanwege dit, Flitwick beschermde Ravenclaws, evenals de andere studenten, uit de Carrows, net als professor Anderling, Sprout en Slakhoorn. Zodra Lord Voldemort de oorlog verklaard aan het Kasteel, Flitwick vochten in de Slag om Zweinstein en overleefde, dus hij zal blijven om te leren en voor de volgende generatie van Ravenclaws zorg. Hogwarts professorsBewerken Professor Banning met Minerva Anderling. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Rubeus Hagrid: "Geen andere directeur of directrice ooit gaf meer naar deze school." Filius Banning: "Hogwarts moet laatste rustplaats van Perkamentus plaats zijn." Pomona Sprout: "Absoluut." -. Hoogleraren Flitwick, Hagrid en Sprout in 1997 src Flitwick leek een goede relatie met de meeste van zijn collega's op Zweinstein. Sommigen van hen waren Minerva Anderling en Pomona Sprout. Alle drie werden professoren op Zweinstein, terwijl de hoofden van de House. Echter, na de dood van Albus Perkamentus in 1997, beide vrouwen het eens met het besluit dat Zweinstein moet Perkamentus begraafplaats te zijn. Professor Anderling en Banning, gadegeslagen door Sprout en Hildebrand Slakhoorn, geduelleerd Professor Sneep, die in de greep van de school, uiteindelijk dwong hem te vluchten. Zowel de Sprout en Flitwick tentoongesteld schreeuwt van de schok op Harry Potter, toen hij onverwacht aankwam bij de school, en Sprout en professor Anderling vochten Flitwick in de Slag om Zweinstein en overleefde de Tweede Wizarding Oorlog. Na het duel tussen Harry Potter en Lord Voldemort, de drie van hen haastte zich naar Harry om hem te feliciteren en te vieren. Flitwick kan ook bevriend geweest met, of op zijn minst ongewoon overtuigend aan, Poppy Pomfrey, de school matrone, zoals de strenge verpleegster zeer zelden mensen te laten uit het ziekenhuis vleugel zolang zij geen volledig herstel, maar ze liet Flitwick uit nadat hij wasgetroffen door een knaller van Severus Sneep, ondanks de nog steeds wankel. Dit kan echter gewoon omdat hij de Charms Master en een professor. Hildebrand Slakhoorn, de drankjes meester en hoofd van Zwadderich House, leek te geloven dat hij was bevriend met professor Banning. Echter, de laatste leek om te proberen hem te vermijden tijdens een reis naar Zweinsveld nadat hij nodigde hem uit om de Drie Bezemstelen Inn. Flitwick af, en zei dat hij "nood koor oefenen" met de Zweinstein koor terug op de school had. Professor Banning, net als alle andere hoogleraren van de school, hekel aan de Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leraar van het schooljaar 1992-1993, Gladianus Smalhart.Ondanks Lockhart dat een voormalig Ravenklauw, en mogelijk een van zijn oude leerlingen, had Flitwick niet over een zeer goede relatie met hem. Op Valentijnsdag, Lockhart voorgesteld om de studenten dat ze vragen Professor Sneep te brouwen ze liefdesdrankjes en zei dat Flitwick meer over betoverende Enchantments dan iedereen die hij kende kende.Banning reageerde door begraven zijn gezicht in zijn handen, terwijl Sneep leek hij zou vergiftigen kracht-feed om de eerste persoon om hem te vragen om een liefdesdrank. Gedurende het schooljaar 1995-1996 jaar, was Dolores Umbridge, de Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leraar, gemaakt Hoge Inquisiteur van Zweinstein. Wanneer Omber geïnspecteerd Professor Banning's NEWT Charms Class, hij behandelde haar als een gast en was zeer beleefd. Maar als ze zijn repetitie met het koor Zweinstein geïnspecteerd, Omber easured zijn lengte, die hij beledigend vond. Toen werd ze directrice van de school, Banning, samen met de rest van het personeel en de studenten, was tegen haar. Na Fred en George Wemel vrijgelaten vuurwerk in de gangen, Omber bracht een hele dag rond te rennen zetten ze uit, en Flitwick zei later dat hij ze eenvoudig allemaal hebben gedoofd, maar was niet zeker van dat hij dit te doen "het gezag had" . De tweeling bracht ook een Portable Swamp in een andere een van de gangen, en eens Omber was geschorst, Flitwick verdween het in een seconde, maar liet een klein stukje, omdat hij vond het een goed stuk van de magie. EtymologyBewerken Professor Banning zat te lezen. Toegevoegd door Patr0nus Filius is Latijn voor "zoon", en de filius Philosophorum, wat betekent 'de filosofen' zoon 'is een symbool in de alchemie, soms geassocieerd met de Steen der Wijzen. De achternaam Flitwick kan afkomstig zijn van de eigen Charms professor advies voor wand beweging: "swish en flick '. Banning is ook de naam van een Engels stadje, uitgesproken als "Flittick". Fladderen, is om snel van locatie naar de andere. Een wiek is een los geweven draad van stof of vezels, vaak gebruikt in een kaars of olielamp. Een kous is een vergelijkbare vorm aan een stok (staf). Achter de scenesBewerken "Ik moet toegeven, ik was verrast toen ik zag de film Banning, die zeer veel lijkt op een goblin / elf (ik heb nog nooit echt gevraagd de filmmakers precies wat hij is), omdat de Flitwick in mijn verbeelding gewoon looks als een heel klein oude man. " -J.K. Rowling src Filius als een Lego mini-figuur. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Flitwick wordt afgebeeld door de Britse acteur Warwick Davis in de film aanpassingen. Davis ook voorzien van de stem van Grijphaak de Goblin in de verfilming van Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen, en portretteerde hem weer (zowel fysieke vorm en stem) in de film aanpassingen van Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 en Deel 2. Daarom, Davis is een van de 14 spelers om te verschijnen in alle acht film aanpassingen. Flitwick's goblin afkomst verklaart niet alleen waarom de Professor is zo klein, maar ook zijn grote humor en intelligentie, die de redenen van zijn wezen gesorteerd in Ravenklauw. Flitwick versiert met live feeën heel wat, vooral tijdens Kerst in de Grote Zaal. Favoriete drank Flitwick is kersen siroop en frisdrank met ijs en een paraplu. 10 In de video game aanpassing van de Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer, is de Geheime Kamer toespraak gegeven door Banning in plaats van Cuthbert Binns, de Geschiedenis van Magic professor. Vreemd genoeg, ondanks haar afkeer van "Half-rassen", heeft Dolores Umbridge niet te professor Flitwick haten, zoals de Weasley tweeling verklaarde dat zij gaf hem een goede recensie. Dit kan echter te wijten zijn aan het feit dat zijn 'half-breed' afkomst komt uit een ver familielid. In de film is echter het meten van Omber gezien zijn lengte. De lijn "Dr Flitwick" verschijnt (doorgestreept) in een pagina uit een vroege versie van Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen. 3 De nieuwe look van Flitwick heeft een item op merchandise, een minifigure door LEGO. 11 In een verwijderde scène uit Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2, Flitwick gevechten Nagini in de marmeren trap tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. Beeldvorming in de filmsBewerken "Toen het aankwam op de derde film, natuurlijk de looks van de hele film was veranderd Alfonso wilde echt zijn stempel op de films en dan een heleboel van veranderde dingen:.. Iets van karakter lijkt, om de werkelijke lay-out van Zweinstein zelf. En nog iets gebeurde op hetzelfde moment. Er was niet echt iets voor Flitwick in het script helemaal niet, en kreeg ik een telefoontje een dag van de producent, zegt in feite: "Er is niets voor u, maar we zoudenhou van je te worden in de film allemaal hetzelfde. Hoe doe je fancy komen en het doen van een soort cameo in de film als iemand anders? "En ik zei:" Nou, dat is geweldig, bedankt voor het vragen. Ik ben altijd blij om een deel van dit alles hoe dan ook,. Dus ', ging ik in voor een ontmoeting met Alfonso, de regisseur, en Nick Dougland, wie is de make-up supervisor, en we kwamen met deze nieuwe look voor dit karakter, die zou in principe de dirigent van de Frog Chorus in de Grote Zaal. En ja, we gingen met dat. " -Warwick Davis in een interview. Src Flitwick zoals afgebeeld in de eerste twee aanpassingen film en de eerste drie video-games. Toegevoegd door Pol 871 Hoewel Banning is een vrij overheersend Zweinstein vermogen in de boeken, zijn verschijning in de film aanpassingen is sporadisch. Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Banning, Filius Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Leraren Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Tovernaar Categorie:Leraar van Zweinstein Categorie:Leraar Spreuken en Bezweringen Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Bekende doder van Dooddoeners Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Deelnemers aan een slag